Sweet AkaKuro
by devilojoshi
Summary: Sedikit drabble tentang Akashi dan Kuroko./ Short drabble, Yaoi/ Author baru di fandom KnB, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typos and miss typos, yaoi/ male x male, short drabble, dll**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**-Cemburu-**

Suara benturan kecil bola basket dengan lantai lapangan terdengar jauh. Di sebuah ruang ganti, dua pemuda dengan perbedaan yang sangat kontras terlihat sedang saling berhadapan. Memandang dengan pandangan yang berbeda terhadap lawannya—pandangan meminta sebuah penjelasan dan pandangan untuk meminta pengertian. Hanya di saat-saat seperti inilah, kedua mata berbeda itu saling mengeluarkan ekpresi terpendamnya.

Kuroko melihat Akashi dengan pandangan mengiba, "Aomine-kun hanya cahaya untukku, Akashi-kun. Tentu kau tau itu bukan?" tanya Kuroko memandang Akashi.

Akashi terlihat mendengus, melihat mata Kuroko yang dari dulu selalu saja membuatnya tenggelam. Menghela nafas lalu menarik pemuda dengan seragam basket itu dalam pelukannya. "Aku tau, tapi—tidak bisakah kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Daiki?" tanya Akashi masih dalam posisi memeluk Kuroko.

Kuroko menengadahkannya dari dada Akashi, "Kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka." Jawab Akashi.

Kuroko memandang Akashi bingung, "Apa Akashi-kun cemburu?"

"Tidak," jawab Akashi padat.

Hanya ketenangan yang mereka dapat dari pertanyaan Kuroko tadi. Akashi jelas tidak mau melakukan kesalahan kata lagi, sedangkan Kuroko memang tidak pandai mencairkan suasana.

"Akashi-kun tenang saja, walau cahayaku adalah Aomine-kun. Tapi, orang yang benar-benar aku butuhkan itu Akashi-kun."

—Sekarang, Akashi yakin dia memang tidak bisa meremehkan Kuroko dan kata-kata bijaknya. Walaupun dia tau segala hal, hanya kuroko dengan sikap manisnya itu yang tidak bisa dia ketahui. Membuatnya sangat menyukai pemuda berambut biru langit itu.

.

.

* * *

**-Vanilla milk shake-**

Kuroko sangat menyukai minuman manis dengan rasa vanilla manis itu, bahkan untuknya satu vanilla milk shake ukuran jumbo itu tidak bisa membuatnya kenyang. Sama dengan Akashi, dia juga suka dengan minuman manis berwarna putih. Tapi, sayangnya bukan vanilla milk shake yang di sukai Akashi. Akashi lebih suka 'sisa' vanilla milk shake yang terdapat dan keluar dari tubuh Kuroko disaat-saat tertentu yang disukainya.

Memandangi wajah memerah setelah dia selesai dengan 'vanilla milk shake' spesial miliknya dari Kuroko.

—Uh, jangan di tanya lagi seberapa sukanya Akashi pada 'minuman' putih itu.

.

.

* * *

**-Biologi-**

Akashi dengan kuroko memang berbeda kelas, bahkan berbeda angkatan. Kuroko suka membaca buku, hingga suatu hari Kuroko bertanya pada Akashi tentang buku yang dibacanya.

"Akashi-kun, contoh populasi itu apa? Aku tau pengertiannya, tapi di buku ini tidak ada contohnya," ucap Kuroko saat mereka hanya berdua di bawah pohon sakura belakang sekolah. Tempat itu sangat sepi—dalam artian lain, hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada disana.

Akashi menengokkan kepalanya melihat Kuroko, "Sekumpulan mahkluk hidup dengan jenis yang sama, dan berada di tempat yang sama," ucap Akashi. Mendekatkan dirinya pada Kuroko, lalu berbisik, "Kau bisa ambil contoh kita sekarang, Tetsu. Kita satu jenis, dan berada di tempat yang sama—berdua."

—Tinggal bilang saja 'Yaoi-an', Akashi susah ya, sampai harus memakai kata-kata ribet.

.

.

* * *

**-Sifat-**

Kuroko kundere, sedangkan Akashi yandere—dan semua orang tau hal itu. Tapi, semua orang tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka bisa bersama. Dalam pikiran mereka, Kuroko hanya diam saja saat Akashi melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan pada Kuroko—pasrah. Padahal dalam hal sebenarnya, Akashi-lah yang tidak bisa berkutik jika harus berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

Contohnya seperti sekarang,

Di ruangan ganti, Kuroko sedang menatap dingin Akashi. Melihat sang pangeran merah itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Ada hubungan apa Akashi-kun dengan Murasakibara-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi melihat Kuroko dengan sabar, "Tidak ada,"

"Akashi-kun mencoba bohong padaku,"

Akashi menghela nafas, maju beberapa langkah hingga hanya berjarak satu langkah dari Kuroko. "Tidak ada, tadi Atsushi hanya menanyakan tentang makanannya yang tiba-tiba saja hilang." Jelas Akashi. Memandang Kuroko dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah di tunjukkan pada siapapun. Pandangannya melembut—sangat lembut.

"...benar? Tapi, Akashi-kun terlihat sangat dekat."

"Benar," Akashi tersenyum lalu lebih mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kuroko.

—Ya, tanpa orang-orang tau, Akashi akan bersikap sangat baik pada Kuroko, dan sifat penyiksanya hanya akan muncul jika latihan dimulai—tidak termasuk latihan untuk Kuroko. Mungkin, maksudnya pelampiasan perasaan membucahnya karena di tuduh selingkuh.

Walaupun, ada sedikit kebenaran dalam pemikiran bahwa Kuroko hanya akan diam saja jika Akashi melakukan sesuatu hal padanya. Sesuatu hal yang mereka lakukan jika Kuroko—dipaksa—menginap di kediaman Akashi, dan akhirnya tidak masuk sekolah ke esokan harinya.

.

.

* * *

**- Rumus-**

Akashi sedang berpikir keras dengan rumus di depannya. Bukan rumus matematika dan fisika yang begitu memusingkan untuk semua orang. Tapi, rumus yang memang sengaja di buatnya sendiri.

Sigma, tanda kurung buka, Akashi ditambah Kuroko tanda kurung tutup, dikali yaoi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi itu rumus yang sangat aneh. Bahkan, terkadang Akashi tidak pikir panjang untuk menggunakan rumus logika matematika untuk membujuk Kuroko. Walaupun ada banyak premis yang harus dipakainya untuk menaklukkan Kuroko, Akashi sanggup menggunakan banyak premis itu.

—Demi Kuroko, apa pun akan dilakukannya.

.

.

* * *

**-Pertama-**

Seorang pun tidak ada yang tau kapan mereka bersama, maksudnya kapan Akashi dan Kuroko memulai hubungan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Entah kapan dan dimana, lalu siapa yang memulai dahulu. Yang mereka—anggota kiseki no sendai—melihat Akashi sedang mencium Kuroko tepat di tengah lapangan basket—tanpa seorang pun di sana.

.

Orang-orang memang tidak tau kapan. Tapi, Akashi dan Kuroko tau kapan itu terjadi. Akashi dari dulu selalu memperhatian Kuroko, bahkan sebelum masuk pada grup basket smp itu. Memperhatikan orang yang hawa keberadaannya itu sangat tipis. Menelitik setiap tingkah laku—yang menurutnya—manis itu dengan kedua mata merahnya. Lalu mengembangkan seringaian saat melihat anak biru itu sepertinya tau jika dia sedang diperhatikan.

.

Kuroko tidak tau jika orang itu lah yang selalu memperhatikannya. Memperhatikkannya dari jauh, mencari tau semua informasi tentangnya, dan mencoba memahami dirinya. Hingga orang itu datang pada dirinya, saat semua orang tidak ada—saat semua anggota kiseki no sendai sudah selesai dengan latihan mereka. Menyatakan perasaan itu padanya, membuat perasaan asing dan jawaban spontan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka menjalin hubungan ini tanpa ada yang mau memutuskan ataupun mengakhirinya.

.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

**A/N:** Hallo, aku mampir di sini. Perkenalkan aku author baru yang lagi suka sama anime KnB ini. Yah, sebenernya dari dulu udah pengen mampir kemari tapi, masih ragu-ragu gitu. Sampai akhirnya aku dapet sedikit kepercayaan diri untuk mampir kemari. Salam kenal reader sekalian hehe ^^

Aku bener-bener belum kenal betul fandom ini. jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya buat bikin aku tau banyak hal di sini^^

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**Paring: AkaKuro**

**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Yaoi—MalexMale, Short Drabble, dll**

.

* * *

.

**-Fisika-**

Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap. Kuroko yang berada di bawah kekangan Akashi hanya diam dengan pandangan sayu, sedangkan Akashi terus menatapnya tajam—walau sesekali menyeringai senang. Semua yang diajarkan gurunya di kelas ternyata sangat berguna untuk hubungannya dengan pemuda berambut _baby blue_ itu.

Tersenyum dan mengelus rambut lepek Kuroko, "Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko mendesah dan sengaja memejamkan matanya—menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan dingin sedikit berkeringat itu.

Tersenyum. "Menurut hukum newton 3, aksi sama dengan reaksi—itu ternyata benar adanya. Aku senang kau selalu bereaksi dengan aksi yang kulakukan sekarang, Tetsuya." Seringaiannya semakin lebar dan semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Kuroko yang terbaring lemah di bawahnya.

—Ah, ternyata walaupun guru sudah menerangkan sebaik mungkin pelajaran itu di kelas. Tapi, ada saja muridnya yang menyalah gunakan arti dari pelajaran itu.

Seperti Akashi sekarang ini.

.

.

* * *

**-Nonton-**

Kuroko dan Akashi sama-sama menyukai tontonan yang sama saat melihat televisi. Berita tentang pertandingan basket! Tapi, di balik itu semua, Kuroko tidak tau video yang paling disukai Akashi.

Video dengan nama yang sebenarnya tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan isi video itu. Video yang membuat dia harus mengerang di bawah Akashi hanya karena menonton vidoe bersama dengan Akashi bersama, di dalam kamar—berdua.

—Video yang dikenalkan Aomine pada Akashi.

_Blue film._

.

.

* * *

**-Latihan-**

Akashi galau memberi jatah porsi latihan untuk Kuroko. Melihat perkembangan Kuroko, Akashi memang harus memberi jatah latihan yang extra—tapi jika melihat kondisi tubuh Kuroko, Akashi menjadi harus berpikir dua kali.

Sedangkan untuk Kuroko, setiap ditanya oleh Kise. 'Kenapa Kurokocchi terlihat lelah padahal baru bermain 2 ronde?', Kuroko hanya menjawab, 'Tenaga 3 rondenya sudah diambil untuk jatah latihan Akashi.'

Yang akhirnya, Kise akan berteriak sambil menangis, bilang jika Kuroko sudah disiksa Akashi karena jatah latihan tambahan.

—Ckck, salah paham lagi.

.

.

* * *

**-Pertarungan-**

Kuroko dan semua anggota Kiseki no Sendai tau jika seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah mau kalah atau bahkan untuk sekedar dibangkang. Mereka tau betul jika dalam setiap hal dalam masalah Akashi yang selalu menang. Tapi—mereka tidak tau, terkadang dalam setiap pertarungan mulut, Akashi selalu kalah dari Kuroko. Akashi selalu mengalah karena dia terlalu malas untuk bicara.

Bukankah lebih menyenangkan mendengarkan suara Kuroko dibandingkan harus sulit-sulit menyanggah, pikir Akashi.

Tapi lain halnya dalam satu pertarungan lagi.

Akashi pintar memasukkan bola? Tidak juga, karena Midorima lebih hebat akan hal itu dibanding dirinya.

Tapi—Akashi akan hebat memasukan apabila ada Kuroko di sampingnya. Dia akan lebih berkuasa dan berkekuatan penuh sewaktu memasukkannya. Hingga akhirnya, Kuroko akan tergeletak lemas dan Akashi memenangkan pertandingan itu sampai akhir.

.

.

* * *

**-Pertama-**

Kuroko sedang meminum _vanilla milk shake_ miliknya sambil melihat bulan dalam perjalan menuju rumahnya. Mengingat beberapa potong _memory_ yang hampir sama disaat seperti ini lalu tersenyum. Malam ini, tepat pada tanggal yang sama dan malam yang hampir sama saat pertama kalinya dia merasakan debaran jantungnya meningkat—selain saat bermain basket.

Mengingat bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan Akashi yang sedang bermain basket sendirian, di lapangan dekat rumahnya. Memanggilnya dan bermain basket bersama. Di saat lelah mereka beristirahat, dan tepat saat bulan yang begitu indah muncul menampakan sinar kecantikannya—Akashi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tercengang.

'_**Kau mau menjadi orang yang kucinta?'**_

Kuroko tersenyum mengingat pemilihan kata yang diucapkan Akashi.

Akashi orang yang pintar dan jenius itu ternyata tidak pintah merangkai sebuah kalimat hanya untuk membuat dia menjadi milik Akashi. Mungkin masih mending, kata-kata itu dibanding dengan beberapa kata yang dirangkai untuk memberinya perintah untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Tidak. Itu sangat tidak romantis.

Kuroko tersenyum lagi.

'_**Akashi-kun sedang menyatakan perasaan padaku?'**_

Kuroko tau, saat itu dia terlalu spontan dan bertanya seperti itu. Membuat pemuda di depannya mengerang kesal, dan memeluknya dengan cepat.

'_**Ya. Terserah kau mau bilang apa akan hal itu. Jadi—kau mau menjadi kekasihku?'**_

'_**...Ya.'**_

Ah, saat itu Kuroko tau. Akashi memang orang pertama yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, dan orang yang membuatnya sangat bahagia di malam itu.

Kuroko tersenyum lebih lebar lagi saat mendengar suara pantulan bola dengan beton. Menengok ke kiri. Di sana, pemuda berambut merah sedang men-_dribble_ bola basket dan melihatnya. Tersenyum, melambaikan tangan seperti mencoba memanggilnya.

Kuroko menghampiri pemuda itu dalam diam.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu disini, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi.

"...maaf, kafetaria mengantri." Jawabnya singkat.

Akashi menghela nafas. "Ok, kalau begitu boleh aku minta bukti permintaan maafmu?" tanya Akashi tersenyum—atau mungkin menyeringai.

Kuroko mengangguk dengan sedikit rona merah.

Kecupan manis di dahinya dan pelukan lembut menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Mengangkat kepala bersurai birunya, Kuroko bertanya, "...hanya di—dahi?" tanya ragu.

Akashi tersenyum, "Kau ingin dimana memang? Bibir?" tanyanya jahil.

Kuroko diam.

Tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh yang hanya lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya itu dengan erat. Akashi bergumam, "Aku pikir kecupan dahi lebih memberi kesan manis untukmu." Jawabnya.

"..."

"...tapi, kalau kau ingin lebih. Kita bisa pulang ke rumahku." Lanjut Akashi menyeringai.

Ah—dia lupa. Dulu, malam seperti ini pun sama—karena dulu pun untuk pertama kalinya, dia mengangguk pelan dengan pertanyaan _implist_ itu.

.

.

.

**End~**

* * *

**A/N: ok, ini drabble lainnya di fic ini. lebih absurd dari yang kemarin ya? T.T... Ah, sepertinya gak jadi lebih panjang, karena aku udah putus ide tengah jalan T.T**

**Kritik dan saran ditunggu^^**

**Mind to review? **


End file.
